50 Yixing's Wish
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: [Chapter 4 IS UPDATE] aku mempunyai 50 permohonan,semoga semuanya terkabul. [Sulay] Suho Lay
1. Chapter 1

50 Yixing's Wish

Title : 50 Yixing's Wish

Author : XoUnicornXIng

Pair : Sulay

Disclaimer : terinspirasi dari novel Refrain.

Warning : Boyslove,Yaoi or etc. Typos berlebihan,alur terlalu cepat dll.

.

.

.

Aku punya banyak permohonan

Tuhan,bersediakan engkau mengabulkan permohonan-permohonanku?

Aku hanya punya 50 permohonan

Bisakah terkabul semua?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXIng present**

Terlihat dua orang anak tengah berlari berkejar-kejaran. Jika di taksir,kira-kira usia mereka tujuh tahun.

"Hosh..hosh.. Joonmyeon hyung.. aku sudah capek" keluh si namja berdimple. Tapi,namja yang satunya,namja yang berwajah angelic tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berlari .

"Xing.. ayo cepat kejar aku!" teriak si namja angelic tadi.

Si namja berdimple tidak memperdulikan teriakan temannya itu. Ia justru berjalan tertatih menuju pohon dekat situ. Setelah sampai di bawah pohon,ia –si namja berdimple- duduk dibawah pohon itu dan menselonjorkan kakinya. Ia memijat pelan kakinya yang terasa pegal sekali. Tapi tak berlangsung lama ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

**Wish#1 : Bisa mengalahkan Joonmyeon hyung berlari**

Ia melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya lagi di sakunya.

"Kau tega Xing,kenapa tidak lanjut berlari?" tiba-tiba namja angelic tadi sudah didepannya. Si namja berdimple pun sedikit terkaget.

"Hehe.. aku lelah hyung.." rajuknya.

Well,mari berkenalan dengan mereka berdua. Si namja berdimple itu bernama Yixing dan si namja angelic itu bernama Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing. Ia memandangi Yixing yang asik memijat kakinya.

'Apa sepegal itu?',pikir Joonmyeon.

"Xing,apa pegal sekali? Sini kubantu memijat" tawar Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum,lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak usah hyung,ini sudah tidak pegal lagi" jawabnya,ia tersenyum hingga menampilkan dimple manisnya.

Yixing pun berdiri dari pohon itu dan-

DUK

"AWW.. huwee..appo" teriaknya. Ia tersandung batu yang ada didepannya tadi. Yixing pun menusap-usap pelipisnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon? Ia hanya menatap horor pelipis Yixing.

"Xing... pelipismu-

Yixing melihat tangannya yang digunakan mengusap pelipisnya tadi. Ia juga ikut-ikutan menatap horor

-berdarah!,AYO CEPAT KERUMAHMU!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil menarik Yixing. Yixing pun hanya mengikuti apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan padanya. Ia sibuk menangis dan berteriak seperti '_Huwee.,. berdarah..'_ _'Ummaa..'_ dan lain-lain

.

.

.

"Ajhumma.. maaf.. gara-gara bermain bersama ku Yixing jadi terluka" ucap Joonmyeon sambil membungkuk.

"Gwenchana.. sekarang pulanglah Joonmyeon-ah" ucap Ibu Yixing,terdengar sekali suara ibu Yixing sedikit bergetar.

Joonmyeonpun pulang. Ia pulang dengan sebuah pertanyaan

'Mengapa lecet di pelipis darahnya bisa sebanyak itu? Sampai di bawa ke rumah sakit'

Joonmyeon memang masih kecil,tapi ia tidak bodoh,ia pernah luka di pelipis dan itu lebih parah dari luka Yixing,Yixing hanya lecet,tapi darahnya tidak bisa berhenti. Itulah yang Joonmyun pikirkan.

Joonmyeon jadi berencana bertanya pada Ummanya yang memang seorang dokter anak. 'Pasti umma tahu sebabnya',batin Joonmyeon mantap.

.

.

.

"umma.. kenapa tidak berhenti.. hiks.." tangis Yixing. Tangannya sudah penuh darah.

"Sabar sayang,sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap sang umma.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas,kertas itu jadi terkena noda darah Yixing

**Wish#2 : Semoga darahnya berhenti**

.

.

.

"Umma.." Joonmyeon menghampiri Ummanya yang tengah menonton TV

Umma Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatian dari TV ke anak semata wayangnya,Joonmyeon.

"Ne?"

"Apa lecet di pelipis harus di bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Joonmyeon,ibunya dokter anak,jadi ia pikir ibunya pasti tahu.

"Kalau hanya lecet,bisa diobati dirumah dengan kasa dan obat merah" ucap Umma. Joonmyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi tadi Yixing jatuh langsung dibawa kerumah sakit,padahal di hanya lecet" adunya pada Umma.

"Mungkin,lukanya cukup dalam sayang,eh,bagaimana bisa Yixing luka di pelipis?" tentu Ummanya tahu ia tadi bermain bersama Yixing.

"Dia tersandung batu Umma" ucapnya jujur

"Umma.. titip salam pada Yixing ya,semoga lukanya cepat sembuh" ucap sang umma sambil mengelus surai anaknya. Joonmyeon pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luka Yixing sudah terobati. Darahnya sudah hilang. Ia berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit,menuju kantin. Lumayan,masih ada sedikit uang untuk jajan,ia lapar.

Orang tuanya masih di ruang dokter. Yixing keluar saja,karena ia tidak akan mengerti maksud pembicaraan itu.

"Yixing sayang". Yixing terlonjak kaget. Ternyata ummanya yang memanggil. Ia pun berlari ke ummanya.

Dapat Yixing lihat,genangan air mata di mata sang umma,ada juga air mata yang sudah mengalur.

GREP

"Umma~"

"Yixing harus jaga diri baik-baik ne,jangan sampai terjatuh,nanti kalau luka sakit kan?"

Yixing mengangguk. Ummanya memeluknya erat. Ia membalas pelukan ummanya. Pelukan umma memang yang paling hangat. Dapat ia rasakan bahunya sedikit basah,pasti air mata dari ummanya.

"Umma.. jangan menangis~" ucap Yixing.. ummanya pun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

Saat di mobil,ia menulis sesuatu lagi

**Wish#3 : Selalu dapat pelukan dari Umma**

**Wish#4 : Umma tidak boleh menangis!**

**Wish#5 : tidak boleh terluka lagi^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeobo~" Appa Yixing memeluk Umma Yixing. Oke,bisa kita berkenalan dengan mereka? Appa Yixing adalah Kris,pengusaha sukses. Dan Umma Yixing adalah Tao,hanya pemilik butik yang cukup sukses.

Tao menggeleng-geleng. "Yixing akan hidup dengan penyakit itu~". Kris mengerti,ia sangat mengerti perasaan istrinya,ia juga miris mengetahu anaknya memiliki kelainan itu.

"Masih tingkat rendah,yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengawasinya agar tetap baik-baik saja" Kris meraup pipi tao dan menggesek hidung mereka,tanda sayang.

Tapi ada satu yang mereka lupakan.

Mereka lupa mengunci pintu

Dan,seorang anak kecil melihat dan mendengar itu semua

Hanya satu hal yang difikirkan anak kecil itu.

"Aku-

-sakit apa?"

.

.

.

Yixing kembali ke kamarnya,percuma juga kan ia tetap didepan kamar orang tuanya. Ia menatap toples berisi kertas-kertas warna biru yang terlipat. Itu hadiah dari pamannya yang di Cina sebagai ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh.

Yixing mengelus pelan toples itu.

"baru lima,masih kurang empat puluh lima lagi.. masih banyak yang bisa kumohon" . tak lama ia mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna senada dengan kertas yang di toples.

**Wish#6 : tau sebenarnya aku sakit apa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/Delete**

Hai~~ ini ff baru wks.. terinspirasi sih.. wkwkw. Ya... saya gatau mau cuap-cuap apa.. jadi... oh iya btw ini baru prolog beb/?. Dikit bingit ini prolognya.. u.u Cuma 800+ kata u.u

Well,menurut saya,saya cukup gak berbakat nulis ff chaptered. Gitu deh/?

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini^^

Dan.. tinggalkan jejak di kolom review jusseo~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : 50 Yixing's Wish

Author : XoUnicornXIng

Pair : Sulay

Disclaimer : terinspirasi novel refrain

Warning : Boyslove,Yaoi or etc. Typos berlebihan,alur terlalu cepat dll.

.

.

.

Aku punya banyak permohonan

Tuhan,bersediakan engkau mengabulkan permohonan-permohonanku?

Aku hanya punya 50 permohonan

Bisakah terkabul semua?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXIng present**

Yixing kembali ke kamarnya,percuma juga kan ia tetap didepan kamar orang tuanya. Ia menatap toples berisi kertas-kertas warna biru yang terlipat. Itu hadiah dari pamannya yang di Cina sebagai ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh.

Yixing mengelus pelan toples itu.

"baru lima,masih kurang empat puluh lima lagi.. masih banyak yang bisa kumohon" . tak lama ia mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna senada dengan kertas yang di toples.

**Wish#6 : tau sebenarnya aku sakit apa**

Yixing menatap toples permohonan. Ia sedang ingin menulis satu 'Wish' ,tapi ia bingung mau menulis apa. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kananya dan mengetuk-ketuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya,pose berfikir. Kalau ada yang melihatnya berpose itu pasti akan mengatakan ia sungguh imut. Imut memang,tapi sayang dia sedang sendirian.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Yixing masih dalam pose seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba Yixing mengingat suatu kejadian.

_Flashback on_

"_Perih hyung~" ucap Yixing lirih. Ia meringis saat Joonmyeon mengoleskan obat merah itu ke lengannya._

"_Tahan sebentar Xing,ini mau selesai" . tak lama setelah mengoleskan obat merah,Joonmyeon menempelkan plester di lengan Yixing yang terluka._

"_Nah selesai". Mata Yixing berbinar. _

"_terimakasih Joonmyeon hyung~" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing,namja angelic itu sangat suka dipeluk Yixing,badannya lebih kurus dari Joonyeon,walau Joonmyeon akui,ia kalah tinggi dengan Yixing. Joonmyeon tak heran,Appa dan Umma Yixing memang tinggi,jadi wajar jika Yixing lebih tinggi darinya. _

"_Sama-sama Xing" ucapnya. Tatapan Joonmyeon beralih pada lengan Yixing yang terluka. Ia sempat panik,tapi ia meredakan kepanikan itu dan mengobati luka Yixing sebisanya._

"_Kamu harus lebih hati-hati Xing" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk._

"_kalau Yixing terluka Joonmyeon hyung yang mengobati ya~" _

"_Arasseo.. hyung akan ada untuk Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon mantap. _

"_Janji?" Yixing mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_tentu,Janji" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Yixing. Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Janji khas anak kecil pun terbentuk._

_Flashback off_

Yixing tersenyum mengingta kejadian itu. Ia menuliskan sesuatu dalam kertas yang biasa digunakan untuk menulis permohonan.

**Wish#7 : Joonmyeon hyung selalu ada untuk ku**

**Wish#8 : bersama Joonmyeon hyung selamanya**

"Yixing! Kamu les piano atau tidak hari ini?" teriak Ummanya. Yixing sedikit terkejut.

"Yixing berangkat les kok!" sahutnya sedikit keras agar Ummanya mendengarnya

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon hyung!" panggil Yixing. Joonmyeon yang tengah melihat-lihat kamar Yixing pun langsung berbalik karena dipanggil si pemilik kamar. Kamar Yixing rapi,sangat rapi. Nuansa kamarnya sedikit –ehem- girly,itu dikarenakan kecintaan Yixing dengan warna ungu.

"Ya Xing?". Yixing menaruh nampan berisi jus jeruk di meja belajarnya.

"Itu minumnya" ucapnya polos. Joonmyeon sedikit sweetdrop melihat tingkah Yixing. Ia dipanggil setengan berteriak karena jus jeruk?. Joonmyeon pun menganguk. Ia kembali mengamati kamar Yixing.

Ada satu hal yang ingin Joonmyeon tanyakan pada Yixing. Toples berisi kertas berwarna sama yang ada di pojok meja belajar Yixing.

"Xing,itu toples apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk toples yang dimaksud. Yixing menatap toples yang ditunjuk itu,ia tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Itu toples yang berisi permohonanku" ucapnya singkat tetap dengan senyuman lebar. Joonmyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Seratus permohonan?" . yixing menggeleng.

"Hanya Lima puluh hyung~" . joonmyeon mengernyit bingung,kenapa hanya lima puluh?.

"kenapa hanya lima puluh?"

"Kata paman hanya muat lima puluh" ucap Yixing polos.

"Kapan pamanmu memberi toples ini?". Yixing terlihat mencoba mengingat-ingat.

_Flashback on_

"_Selamat ulang tahun sayang~ wah,Yixing sudah mulai besar" ucap paman Yixing dari Cina. Yixing memeluk paman kesayangannya itu. Paman Hangeng namanya. Menurut Yixing,paman Hangeng itu paman paling baik,dia sering menuruti apa yang Yixing mau. _

_Hangeng membalas pelukan keponakannya itu. Tapi tak lama ia melepaskan pelukan itu._

"_Paman punya hadiah ulang tahun untuk Yixing". Mata Yixing berbinar,ia sangat menyukai hadiah. Yixing sudah berpikir menebak-nebak apa yang pamannya berikan. _

'_Apa yang akan paman berikan ya..' pikirnya. Dua tahun yang lalu pamannya memberi otopet dan tahun kemarin memberikan sepeda baru. Tapi ia tiba-tiba melotot. Ia kaget dengan benda yang ditenteng pamannya. Toples dan lembaran kertas berwarna senada._

"_Ini untuk Yixing" ucap pamannya itu. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin toples dan lembaran kertas. _

"_kenapa hm?" tanya hangeng melihat reaksi keponakannya itu. _

"_Kenapa paman memberiku toples dan kertas" sebal Yixing._

_Hangeng tertawa pelan. Lalu mengacak rambut keponakannya._

"_Ini namanya toples permohonan" ucap hangeng. _

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Yixing pasti punya banyak permohonan? Betul? Semakin besar,paman yakin Yixing makin punya banyak permohonan". Yixing mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan pamannya itu. _

"_lalu,memangnya terkabul?" . hangeng kembali tertawa pelan._

"_terkabul tidaknya itu tergantung Yixing,tapi,toples ini hanya bisa 50 permohonan" . yixing mengangguk-angguk lagi._

"_Setidaknya ini akan jadi kenang-kenangan untuk Yixing" _

_Falshback off_

"Ah begitu rupanya" Joonmyeon mengerti cerita Yixing.

"lalu kau percaya?" tanyanya lagi. Yixing mengangguk.

Joonmyeon jadi ingin punya toples permohonan seperti Yixing.

"Xing.. boleh tidak aku mkenitip permohonan di toples ini?"

Yixing berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan sepuluh lembar kertas dan bolpoin kepada Joonmyeon.

Ceklek..

"Yixing~ eh,ada Joonmyeon". Umma Yixing membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Annyeong ajhumma" sapa Joonmyeon sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Umm.. Yixing sayang~ hari ini Yixing harus ke dokter" ucap sang Umma. Sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya mengerjabkan matanya.

"Nah,sekarang Yixing bersiap-siap,dan Joonmyeon.. nanti lagi ya bermain dengan Yixing nya~ Yixing mau ke dokter" ucap Umma Yixing. Joonmyeon pun mengiyakan dan berpamitan dengan Yixing dan Ummanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan,ini memang kabar yang buruk,Yixing menderita hemofilia tingkat rendah." Ucap Dokter. Mata Tao sedikit memerah,ia tak menyangka anaknya terkena hemofilia.

"Ja-jadi dok?"

"Saya harap anda rutin mengecek kesehatannya dan mengawasi Yixing supaya tidak terluka di bagian rawan.". Tao memandang anaknya yang asik memandangi ruangan dokter ini.

"Yixing!" sapa sang dokter. Yixing menoleh kearah dokter.

"Ya?" jawabnya. Dokter itu memberikan sebuah gelang warna putih.

"Ini hadiah dari dokter,dipakai ne?" ucapnya. Yixing mengangguk dan menerima gelang dari dokter tersebut lalu memakainya.

Gelang tanda penderita hemofilia.

Dan Yixing tidak tahu itu.

.

.

.

Minseok mengusap wajahnya,'hari yang melelahkan',batinnya. Ia begitu capek sekarang. Wajar,banyak pasien yang diperiksanya tadi.

"Joonmyeon?" ia memanggil anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya Umma!" terdengar jawaban dari panggilan Minseok. Jawaban itu terdengar dari kamar Joonmyeon. Kini Minseok tahu anaknya dimana.

Cklek..

"Umma sudah pulang?" . minseok tersenyum. Ia sangat suka ketika orang bertanya padanya 'Sudang pulang?'. Tapi orang yang dikenal Minseok sering bertanya seperti itu hanya suami dan anaknya.

"Sudah,dong.. Joonmyeon sudah makan?" . joonmyeon mengangguk. Minseok jadi teringat pada salah satu pasiennya.

"Joonmyeon sering bermain dengan Yixing kan?". Joonmyeon mengangguk lagi.

"Joonmyeon harus menjaga Yixing ne? Jangan sampai Yixing terluka,kalau terluka harus Joonmyeon obati,nde?". Joonmyeon mengangguk antusias. Minseok sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mempercayai anaknya untuk menjaga pasiennya itu jika orangtuanya sedang tidak disekitar pasiennya itu.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian..

"Xing! Ayo berangkat!" Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Ya,sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia mengenal Yixing. Ia bahkan tak menyangka mereka sudah SMP.

Terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari dalam kamar. 'Pasti dia baru saja bangun,ckck',pikir Joonmyeon.

"Masuk saja hyung! Aku masih lama!". Joonmyeon mendesah pelan. Untung dia datang kerumah Yixing cukup pagi,setidaknya jika Yixing belum bersiap,mereka tidak akan terlambat. Ia pun memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar itu

Ceklek..

GLEK

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya paksa. Mata Joonmyeon melotot. 'aku sudah tidak polos',batinnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata,Joonmyeon tak sengaja melihat punggung mulus nan putih milik sahabatnya itu. Oh ayolah,itu hanya punggung Joonmyeon. Itu hanya punggung Yixing yang memang mulus nan indah,tapi menurut Joonmyeon yang menyukai Yixing,itu so hot. Hwhwh,dirimu sudah tak polos nak.

Tapi tunggu,Joonmyeon menyukai Yixing? Eh?

Hehehe.. jadi,Joonmyeon sadar,bahwa ia menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya yang manis itu. Ia mulai menyadari itu saat mereka berciuman,ups,maaf Joonmyeon,author tak sengaja membocorkan kejadian itu hehe.

_Flashback on_

_JoonXing umur 10th_

"_Aaaa hyung! Geli.. plis stop it hyung! Kyaa!" Yixing menjerit-jerit sambil mendorong Joonmyeon yang menggelitiki perutnya. Ia bahkan sudha lupa kenapa mereka saling menggelitiki_

"_Tidak akan wlee" balas Joonmyeon,ia semakin gencar menggelitiki Yixing. _

"_Aaa.. hyung.. stop stop! Stop hyung"_

_DUK_

_BRUK_

_CHU~_

_Yixing dan Joonmyeon melotot. Kaget dengan posisi mereka. Terutama Joonmyeon. Entah apa yang terjadi,jantungnya berdetak cepat,sangat cepat. Mereka bukan segera beranjak bangun malah tetap pada posisinya. _

_Joonmyeon cukup sadar dengan posisi mereka. Ia tahu ciuman itu apa. Hey,anak jaman sekarang gitu lho~. Ia cukup tahu ciuman mengingat ia bergaul dengan anak-anak yang cukup mesum seperti Jongin dan Chanyeol._

_Joonmyeon jadi ingat sesuatu_

'_Ciuman itu biasa saja,tergantung orangnya,jika kita tidak punya rasa dengan yang kita cium ya biasa,tapi kalau ada pasti tidak biasa'_

_Sejak saat itu Joonmyeon meyakini ia menyukai Yixing._

_Malamnya.._

_Kertas permohonan yang Yixing beri sebenarnya belum pernah digunakan Joonmyeon. Tapi sejak insiden tadi,ia mengambil lima lembar kertas itu lalu menulis permohonanya._

_**Wish#1 (Joonmyeon) : aku mencintai Yixing**_

_**Wish#2(Joonmyeon) : Yixing mencintai aku**_

_**Wish#3(Joonmyeon) : aku dan Yixing berpacaran**_

_**Wish#4(Joonmyeon) : Aku dan Yixing menikah**_

_**Wish#5(Joonmyeon) : aku dan Yixing bahagia selamanya.**_

_Flashback off _

"Hyung!" panggil Yixing. Kini dia telah rapi. Hari ini hari pertama mereka kelas tiga SMP. Yixing menatap tiga lima lembar kertas permohonan yang telah ditulis permohonanya itu. Sejak,ia memberikan sepuluh lembar kertas itu pada Joonmyeon,ia jadi menghemat permohonannya. Ia hanya mempunyai 40 permohonan –karena 10 untuk Joonmyeon-. Permohona yang telah ditulis itu permohonan Yixing sebelum-sebelumnya

Wish#9 : hari pertama masuk kelas enam,semoga di kelas enam ini bisa lancar

**Wish#10 : Hari ini ujian sekolah o_o fighting!^0^**

**Wish#11 : hari pertama masuk SMP! Semoga di SMP bisa berjalan baik**

**Wish#12 : hari pertama kelas dua! Semoga bisa!**

**Wish#13 : sebentar lagi ada kompetisi dance,fighting!^0^**

Yixing tersenyum.'Sudah tiga belas,dan Joonmyeon hyung sudah lima,berarti sudah delapan belas'.pikirnya.

"HYUNG!" Joonmyeon terkaget,Yixing memangginya keras sekali.

"Nde?"

"Ayo membuat permohonan!"

Joonmyeon pun mengangguk

**Wish#14 : hari pertama di kelas tiga! semoga bisa lebih baik,dan selalu bersama Joonmyeon hyung**

Yixing tersenyum,kkk,ada nama Joonmyeon di akhir permohonan eoh?Well,sebenarnya,yixing sangat takut Joonmyeon tidak bersamanya terus. Uhuk!

Sedangakn Joonmyeon menulis sambil menutupi kertasnya

**Wish#6(Joonmyeon) : semoga Yixing selalu bersamaku,dan tidak jatuh cinta pada selain diriku**

Egois bingit kamu nak. Tapi tak apa itu tanda cinta,wks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya

XoUnicornXIng

11/03/2014

Hai~ maaf hanya 1,5+K kata. Kayaknya kurang greget ya ini chap? Menurut aku sih gitu~ u.u

Okey~

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**diya1013, AquariisBlue, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, the-dancing-petals, exindira, Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek, , heeriztator, BabyKorea, BabyMoonLay, nur991fah, kodokterbang, Ying Mei Kim.**

**THANKS FOR READER-NIM**

Q : Kenapa wishnya dibagi ke Joonmyeon?

J : sebenarnya dari awal saya berencana gitu.. awalnya mau ngasih judul JoonXing's wish,tapi kan Joonmyeon Cuma dikasih 10 wish,jadi,saya putuskan Yixing's wish. Dan disini dibagikan karena Joonmyeon pengen,tapi dia gatau mau dpt benda kyk gitu dmn/?. Nah Yixing dengan sukarela memberi 10. Jadi,Joonmyeon naruh wishnya itu di toples Yixing. Tapi yixing gak buka wish Joonmyeon gitu.

And last

Review jusseo~


	3. Chapter 3

_Yixing tersenyum.'Sudah tiga belas,dan Joonmyeon hyung sudah lima,berarti sudah delapan belas'.pikirnya._

"_HYUNG!" Joonmyeon terkaget,Yixing memangginya keras sekali._

"_Nde?"_

"_Ayo membuat permohonan!" _

_Joonmyeon pun mengangguk_

_**Wish#14 : hari pertama di kelas tiga! semoga bisa lebih baik,dan selalu bersama Joonmyeon hyung**_

_Yixing tersenyum,kkk,ada nama Joonmyeon di akhir permohonan eoh?Well,sebenarnya,yixing sangat takut Joonmyeon tidak bersamanya terus. Uhuk!_

_Sedangakn Joonmyeon menulis sambil menutupi kertasnya_

_**Wish#6(Joonmyeon) : semoga Yixing selalu bersamaku,dan tidak jatuh cinta pada selain diriku**_

_Egois bingit kamu nak. Tapi tak apa itu tanda cinta,wks._

...

**Xounicornxing present**

**.**

**50 Yixing's Wish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

Aku punya banyak permohonan

Tuhan,bersediakan engkau mengabulkan permohonan-permohonanku?

Aku hanya punya 50 permohonan

Bisakah terkabul semua?

.

.

Yixing mempercepat langkahnya. Ia hampir saja lupa punya janji dengan ia merasa capek dan sedikit –cukup- pusing. Mungkin jika Ummanya tahu ia berlarian seperti ini,ia akan dimarahi.

Senyum Yixing mulai mengembang ketika pagar rumah Joonmyeon terlihat,tanda ia sudah hampir sampai. Terlihat Joonmyeon sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya.

"Mian hyung..hosh." ucap Yixing terengah-engah. Joonmyeon memandang Yixing dengan muka menasihati(?). kenapa harus berlarian coba? Memangnya aku akan memarahinya kalau dia terlambat?,batin Joonmyeon.

"Yaampun Xing.. aku tak akan memarahimu jika terlambat kok" ucap Joonmyeon. Mereka pun memasuki rumah Joonmyeon. Rumah Joonmyeon tampak sepi di siang hari seperti ini. Maklum,appa Joonmyeon,Kim Jongdae,sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan ummanya ,Kim Minseok,baru pulang nanti sore.

Yixing masih dalam kondisi terengah-engah mengikuti langkah cepat Joonmyeon. Ia sedikit kesusahan mengimbangi langkah Joonmyeon,padahal Joonmyeon hanya berjalan. Ia merasa pandangannya sedikit memburam.

Nyut~

Kepala Yixing mulai berdenyut. Ia berhenti berjalan. Ia sudah sering kerumah Joonmyeon,jadi tak apa ia ditinggal Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon yang merasa langkahnya tak diikuti lagi pun menengok ke belakang. Ternyata Yixing tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Joonmyeon menghampiri Yixing. Ia cukup was was melihat wajah Yixing pucat,nafas Yixing tak teratur,peluh yang berceceran,dan-

TES

Oh! Astaga! Yixing mimisan!

"XING!" Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing. Hendak menyeret Yixing ke sofa ruang tengah dan mencarikan tisu. Atau kekamar mandi membersihkan darah yang masih saja mengalir di hidung Yixing.

BRUK

Belum sampai Joonmyeon menarik Yixing,Yixing sudah pingsan. Joonmyeon yang kaget pun langsung menggendong sahabatnya.

"Astaga,Xing.. kenapa sampai begini?" . joonmyeon menaruh Yixing disofa. Membersihkan darah yang mengalir lewat hidung Yixing,lalu menyambar jaket. Ia berencana ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini,Joonmyeon?" Minseok menatap lurus anaknya. Ia melipatkan tangannya di dada. Ia harus tau sebab Yixing mimisan sampai pingsan.

"Aku tidak tahu Umma.." Joonmyeon menjawab pertanyaan Ummanya sambil menunduk. Ia juga sedih sahabat 'tercintanya' itu mimisan bahkan pingsan.

Minseok menghela nafas. Ia sebal mendengar jawaban anaknya itu. Setidaknya anaknya ini kan tahu kegiatan sehari-hari Yixing.

"Apa Yixing akhir-akhir ini memfosir tenaganya terlalu banyak?" . joonmyen tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat sang ibu terkejut.

"Ia ikut kompetisi dance. Ia rajin sekali berlatih akhir-akhir ini" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon.. kan Umma sudah bilang.. Yixing tidak boleh terlalu letih". Joonmyeon menepuk dahinya. Ia lalai. Ya,tak seharusnya ia lalai. Ya Tuhan.. ini kah hukuman bagi orang lalai?,batin Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menundukkan lagi kepalanya.

"Joonmyeon.." panggil Minseok.

"Nde Umma.."

"Yixing sudah diberitahu?". Joonmyeon jadi teringat sesuatu. Ya,Yixing belum tahu.. bagaimana ini?,batin Joonmyeon lagi. Kemudian Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Keputusan appa tidak bisa diganggu gugat" ucap Minseok tegas. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk lemas.

'Maaf Yixing..'

.

.

.

"..."

"Nde.. sama-sama ajhumma.."

Joonmyeon menutup teleponnya. Ia sudah menghubungi orang tua Yixing. Terlihat sekali Ummanya Yixing sangat panik,tentu saja,anaknya pingsan tiba-tiba gitu kok,batin Joonmyeon.

Kini Joonmyeon berada di ayunan favorit Yixing. Ayunan ini ada di taman kecil dekat rumah Yixing. Ia pasti akan merindukan tempat ini. Ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya,kecuali sesuatu. Ia belum memberitahu Yixing. Oh demi apapun.. Joonmyeon ingin Yixing bangun.

.

.

.

"Maaf.. apa ruang dokter Kim dipindah?" tanya Kris ke resepsionis. Hampir satu jam ia berkeliling rumah sakit yang luas ini hanya untuk mencari ruangan dokter Kim.

"Maaf Tuan.. dokter Kim sudah pindah tugas" ucap resepsionis itu. Kris cukup terkejut. Hey,siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba dokter yang langganannya pindah? Apalagi anaknya sedang sakit.

"Ah,iya Tuan.. boleh saya tahu nama anda siapa?"

"Saya Kris Wu"

"Ah,dokter Kim bilang,putra anda akan ditangani dokter Park" ucap si resepsionis. Kris mengangguk. Resepsionis itu memberikan arahan menuju ruangan dokter Park. Setidaknya kekhawatiran Kris cukup terobati karena anaknya tak dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tok tok..

Kris mengetuk pintu itu. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam,ia membuka pintu itu. Pintu ruangan dokter Park.

"Annyeong... Whoaa Wufan!" Kris terkejut ketika mendapat sambutan teriakan dari si dokter ini. Setelah melihat yang meneriakinya Kris sweatdrop.

'Ini dokter Park,pantas',batin Kris.

"Aku mencari dokter Park" ucap Kris datar.

"Uwoo aku dokter Park Kris.. hehe.. "ucap si dokter Park itu.

Kris yang tadinya berekspresi datar,kini tertawa.

"Haha.. Wassup Chanyeol-ah,wow.. kau jadi dokter? Berhasil jadi dokter? Hebat.." ucap Kris.

Dokter yang dipanggil Chanyeol ityu sedikit merengut. "Tentu saja Wu,ah jadi.. aku akan menangani anakmu?"

"Yep.. aku percaya padamu Yeol.."

"haha.. tentu.. baiklah.. bisa kita ke ruangan anakmu?". Kris mengangguk. Ia sedikit meringis mengingat anaknya belum sadar sampai sekarang. Hell,ini sudah dua hari. Anaknya pingsan atau koma? .

.

.

.

"Nah.. Yixing,ini dokter Park" ucap Kris pada anaknya. Tiga jam tadi anaknya sudah bangun ternyata. Jadi saat ia dan Chanyeol ke ruangan anaknya itu,Yixing sudah duduk di ranjang kamar.

"Hai.. Yixing-shi" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Yixing ikut tersenyum,ia juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai.. dokter Park,saya Yixing" ucapnya sopan. Yixing sedikit bingung. Mengapa dokter yang menanganinya berganti? Memangnya ada apa dengan dokter Kim?

Chanyeol membuka percakapan lagi. Dimulai dari pertanyaan 'Anda sudah SMP kelas tiga ya Yixing-shi' lalu 'Wah,padahal anakku baru masuk SMP' dan lain-lain.

Yixing tidak terlalu fokus dengan percakapannya dengan dokter Park itu. Dia lebih fokus dengan pertanyaan 'Kenapa dokter yang menanganinya diganti?'.

"Dokter Park.. bolehkah aku bertanya?"ucap Yixing. Ia harus tahu kenapa

"Ya,tentu saja"

"Mengapa dokter Kim digantikan anda?"

"Dokter Kim pindah tugas. Di sudah tidak bekerja di rumah sakit ini"

Nyut..

Yixing merasa sedikit takut. Mungkin banyak. Ia takut...ini ada hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon. Tidak,Joonmyeon sudah berjanji,pikir Yixing.

Tapi.. tetap saja.. ada yang mengganjal.. ia merasa kehilangan. Ia takut. Salah satu ketakutannya adalah kehilangan.

Terutama kehilangan... Joonmyeon,eh,ups.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon hyung jahat.." Yixing menarik satu tisu lagi. Sudah tisu kesekian yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap air matanya. Ia merasa Joonmyeon benar-benar jahat. Padahal Joonmyeon sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya selalu.

'_Yixing.. mianhae..'_

'_Aku harus pergi..'_

'_Aku ingat janji kita.. aku selalu mengingatnya..tapi-_

_-aku benar-benar harus pergi.'_

'_Kuharap kau jangan melupakanku'_

'_Saat aku kembali..aku akan terus menemanimu'_

'_believe me.. aku akan kembali Yixing.. dont forget me.. pls'_

'_Yixing.. saranghae..'_

Begitulah voice mail yang dikirim Joonmyeon. Yixing sempat menelpon Joonmyeon. Namun,tidak tersambung. Yang Yixing ketahui saat ini adalah..

Joonmyeon tidak di Korea. Maka dari itu dia tak dapat menelpon Joonmyeon. Ia jadi meruntuki mengapa ia sakit selama itu.

_Mungkin.. jika aku tidak sakit.. setidaknya aku bisa perpisahan dengan Joonmyeon hyung_

_Mungkin jika sebelumnya aku tak terlalu lelah Joonmyeon hyung bisa memberitahuku._

_Mungkin.. jika aku tak lemah.. Joonmyeon hyung ada disampingku terus.. _

Mata Yixing kembali berair. Matanya seakan siap untuk menunmpahkan air mata. Ia mengelap lagi air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tes..

Tes..

"Hiks..hiks..hyung jahat..hiks"

Ia berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sambil terisak. Sebenarnya.. ia belum sehat benar,tapi ia ngotot berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit. Tujuannya kini taman.

BRUK

"Aw... appo.." ucap Yixing bersamaan dengan orang yang ditabraknya. Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya. Yang menabraknya ternyata adalah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya berkulit tan.

"Mian.. "ucap namja itu.

"Gwenchanayo.." balas Yixing. Yixing merasa namja yang tertabrak dengannya tadi memandangi gelang pemberian dokter Kim.

"Eh.. kau penderita hemofil?" tanya namja itu. Yixing mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu penyakitnya saat menginjak SMP.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya anak itu.

"Aku ingin ke taman"

"Mari kuantar" ucap anak itu.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Tadi kita belum berkenalan" ucap namja itu. Yixing tak memperdulikan perkataan namja itu. Ketika namja itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya,Yixing baru sadar.

"Yixing imnida.." ucap Yixing sambil membungkuk.

"Jongin imnida.. kau.. pasien yang ditangani ayahku ya?" tanya anak itu yang kita ketahui namanya Jongin. Yixing kurang mengerti maksud namja itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku anak dokter Park" . yixing ber-oh- ria. Dia mengangguk.

"Jadi..kita teman?"

"teman..dan panggil aku hyung..aku lebih tua darimu" ucap Yixing. Ia ingat,tadi dokter Park bilang anaknya baru masuk SMP,berarti dia yang lebih tua kan?.

"Siap hyung!" ucap Jongin sambil berpose hormat.

Galau Yixing cukup terobati. Mungkin Jongin bisa menjadi warna baru,setidaknya ia dia anak dokter yang menanganinya,seperti...Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

"Yixing.. ini toples permohonanmu" ucap Umma Yixing,Tao. Yixing memang meminta agar ummanya membawakan toples permohonan itu saat pulang ke rumah. Dokter Park bilang,dia masih lama ada di rumah sakit.

"Xixie mama.." ucap Yixing. Entah kenapa ia ingin menggunakan bahasa asal ibunya itu.

"Umma mau ke dokter Park dulu,kamu disini sebentar ya.." ucap Tao. Yixing mengangguk. Ia justru sedang ingin sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tulis. Ia ingin membuat kenginan.

**Wish#15: aku ingin Joonmyeon hyung**

**Wish#16: Joonmyeon hyung menepati janjinya.**

**Wish#17:**

"Yixing hyung!" teriak seseorang. Yixing berjengit kaget. Saat ia menengok ke sumber suara ternyata itu suara..

Jongin

Yixing mengelus-elus dadanya. Jongin sukses membuatnya kaget. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memberi tanda peace._.v

"Kau mengagetkanku"ucap Yixing.

Yixing jadi teringat sesuatu. Jongin

**-Berteman baik dengan Jongin.**

Ini akan jadi awal dari babak baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC okey ;)

22/03/2014

Gak seru sepertinya ==

Oke thanks bagi yang sudah mau baca..maaf mengeceewakan..

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek, heeriztator, anisagalih54, NaraYunJae, ChenMinDongsaeng14, Guest, kodok terbang, byunbebek, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, nur991fah, Cho Rai Sa, younlaycious88, , diya1013, AquariisBlue, Ying Mei Kim, exindira, heerinsslayeol, BabyMoonLay, BabyKorea, heeriztator, , the-dancing-petals**.

THANKS JUGA YANG SUDAH FAV DAN FOLLOW CERITA GAJE INI

THANKS BUAT READER

DAN MAAF KALO GAK KETULIS DIATAS ._.V


	4. Chapter 4

**Wish#15: aku ingin Joonmyeon hyung**

**Wish#16: Joonmyeon hyung menepati janjinya.**

**Wish#17:**

"Yixing hyung!" teriak seseorang. Yixing berjengit kaget. Saat ia menengok ke sumber suara ternyata itu suara..

Jongin

Yixing mengelus-elus dadanya. Jongin sukses membuatnya kaget. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memberi tanda peace._.v

"Kau mengagetkanku"ucap Yixing.

Yixing jadi teringat sesuatu. Jongin

**-Berteman baik dengan Jongin.**

Ini akan jadi awal dari babak baru.

...

**Xounicornxing present**

**.**

**50 Yixing's Wish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

Aku punya banyak permohonan

Tuhan,bersediakan engkau mengabulkan permohonan-permohonanku?

Aku hanya punya 50 permohonan

Bisakah terkabul semua?

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap bingung Yixing yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dirinya menatap kertas yang ada di tangan Yixing. Jongin juga mengernyit bingung melihat toples berisi kertas yang bewarna senada dengan kertas yang dibawa Yixing.

"Hyung,apa itu?" tanya Jongin. Yixing yang merasa terpanggil pun bingung. Itu yang dimaksud Jongin apa?

"Toples itu hyung.." lanjut Jogin sambil menunjuk toples itu. Ia sadar betapa bodohnya dia,bertanya tanpa suatu barang tanpa menunjuk barang tersebut. Sedangkan Yixing hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Oh,itu toples permohonanku.." ucap Yixing sambil mengambil toples itu. Ia mengusap-usap toples itu,seakan-akan ia tak mau toples itu hilang atau kenapa-kenapa.

"Toples permohonan? Whoa... aku juga ingin punya.." ucap Jongin sambil bertepuk tangan. Yixing tersenyum kecil. _Sayangnya permohonanku tinggal sedikit,aku tidak bisa membaginya denganmu,seperti aku membaginya dengan.._

_Joonmyun hyung_,batin Yixing.

Letak seseorang di hati Yixing memang berbeda,untuk saat ini yang jelas.

"Buat saja sendiri..:p" ucap Yixing. Serasa flashback,flashback yang begitu menyentuh saraf kegalauan milik Yixing.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan. Pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan..

Joonmyun.

'Joonmyun hyung,kau dimana?',batin Yixing nelangsa.

.

.

.

Jika di ujung sana Yixing punya teman baru,Joonmyun di Jepang ditemani saudara jauhnya. Jika di ujung sana Yixing sedang membahas toples permohonan dan merindukan Joonmyun,tak jauh beda. Kini Joonmyun tengah menatap foto Yixing. Sungguh ia tak tega meninggalkan sahabat yang telah mengisi ruang spesial di hatinya. Sahabat yang selalu disisinya,dirindukannya,namun kini jauh berada di negeri sebrang.

"Dia manis hyung" ucap seseorang dari belakang Joonmyun. Joonmyun sedikit tersentak kaget. Namun dirinya tahu,itu sepupunya,Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja. " jawab Joonmyun. Hey itu fakta,Yixing memang manis. Itu salah satu penyebab mengapa Joonmyun menyukainya,eh. Hehehe.

"Kuharap dia tak seperti aku" ucap Kyungsoo. Pandangan matanya berubah menerawang. Mencoba mengingat kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya. Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya,batin Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Joonmyun hanya berdehem. Jujur ia tak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap dia tak mencari yang lain karena merasa ditinggalkan." Jawab Kyungsoo yang merasa sepupunya ini tak mengerti maksudnya.

Nyut..

Itulah yang Joonmyun takutkan. Ia takut Yixing berpaling darinya,ia takut Yixing pergi,ia terlalu takut. Terlalu takut.

"I hope too soo,tapi aku yakin dia tidak melupakanku" ucap Joonmyun mantap. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih kuat. Setidaknya.

Joonmyun mengeluarkan beberapa kertas pemberian Yixing. Kertas permohonan. Tinggal sedikit. Dalam hati Joonmyun berjanji takkan menggunakan kertas itu jika tak berhubungan dengan Yixing,karena bagaimanapun juga,itu bagian dari toples permohonan Yixing.

"Itu kertas permohonan ya hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kertas pemberian Yixing. Joonmyun mengangguk. Terbayang saat terakhir kemarin mereka membuat permohonan bersama. Joonmyun yakin hal itu akan terjadi lagi,ia dan Yixing akan membuat permohonan lagi.

"Nah,dengan kertas itu kalian tidak akan saling melupakan:D" ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati. Joonmyun tersenyum,Ya dia tak boleh seperti ini. Joonmyun yakin Yixing akan terus mengingatnya. Joonmyun takkan berubah,dia akan tetap menjadi Joonmyun yang dikenal Yixing.

.

.

.

"Arasseo..aku akan membuat sendiri. Dulu aku pernah diberi oleh seseorang kertas permohonan,hanya sepuluh tapi." Ucap Jongin bercerita. Jongin mencoba mengingat masa lalunya sedangkan Yixing seakan merasa deja vu. Mungkin jika ia bersama Jongin lama-lama ia merasa nasib Jongin seperti Joonmyun,oke ini tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin. Jongin berbeda dengan Joonmyun,berbeda.

Yixing tetap setia mendengarkan cerita Jongin. Jongin begitu pandai bercerita,ceritanya begitu detail dan mudah dipahami,apalagi buat orang baru seperti Yixing. Yixing kan belum tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin.

Jongin menceritakan kisahnya dengan teman 'masa kecilnya'. Ingat,ada embel-embel masa kecil. Ya,menurut Jongin dia hanyalah teman masa kecil. Jongin dan teman masa kecilnya itu benar0benar dekat,padahal,mereka berbeda sifat. Mereka pernah membuat toples permohonan. Toples permohonan milik berdua. Persahabatan mereka begitu manis. Namun sayang,semuanya kandas.

Kandas karena perpisahan

Jongin pindah ke Seoul. Meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya. Sendirian. Hanya dengan toples permohonan mereka. Jujur,Jongin tak tega.

Tapi.. ini harus. Ayahnya ditugaskan di Seoul dan dirinya tentu harus ikut mengingat umurnya masih kecil. Mereka –Jongin dan teman masa kecilnya berjanji. Mereka berjanji agar tak merasa ditinggalkan dan tetap mengingat persahabatan –atau mungkin cinta masa kecil- mereka.

Namun naas. Janji itu hanya janji anak kecil. Arti janji yang belum benar-benar mereka pahami. Arti janji yang belum benar-benar mereka pegang teguh. Karena itu janji itu runtuh begitu saja. Kedua belah pihak sama sama merasa ditinggalkan dan dilupakan. Jika Jongin di pihak yang dilupakan,maka temannya itu berada dipihak yang ditinggalkan.

Jongin mendapat paket kiriman toples itu. Kalian tahu isinya apa? Kertas permohonan yang berisi tulisan teman masa kecilnya. Tulisan yang berbunyi ingin melupakan Jongin. Berbunyi ia ditinggalkan Jongin. Tulisan yang begitu meninju saraf tersensitif Jongin. Seakan memecah hati Jongin. Serasa terdengar jeritan pilu dalam hati Jongin.

Dan saat itu juga.. pertama kalinya Jongin menangis karena teman masa kecilnya itu. Tangisan dikhianati. Tangisan orang yang dilupakan. Saat itu juga Jongin merasa toples permohonan begitu tak berharga,seketika itu juga Jongin berpikir..

Begitu bodohnya dia. Dia menyesal. Jongin menyesal.

"Begitulah hyung" ucap Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya. Yixing berkedip-kedip lucu menormalkan suasana. Dirinya begitu terbawa suasana cerita Jongin. Cerita Jongin seakan..

Ia rasakan. Efek ditinggal Joonmyun hyung mungkin,batin Yixing.

Mungkin kan? Cerita itu seakan menyentuh sarah ketakutan Yixing. Yixing takut dilupakan. Yixing takut.

Yixing takut Joonmyun melupakannya. Itu saja. Hanya itu.

Tapi..

Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan/

Yixing menstabilkan perasaannya. Cerita jongin begitu mirip dengan kisahnya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya kebetulan bukan?.

Yixing mengeluarkan selembar kertas permohonan. Ia harus membuat permohonan.

**Wish#18 : joonmyun hyung tak melupakanku**

Semoga permohonannya terkabul.

.

.

.

"Yixing sayang~" panggil ibu Yixing,Tao. Yixing menengokkan kepalanya. Ah,ternyata ibunya sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ya,Mama..?" jawab Yixing. Ibunya terlihat begitu sumringah. Ada apa ya?

"besok kamu boleh pulang sayang" ucap ibunya. Mata Yixing mengerjap lucu tapi tak lama dia berteriak senang. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang.

Jongin pun ikut berteriak senang. Ia senang teman barunya sudah sembuh namun ia sedikit sedih karena.. mungkin sampai disini ya pertemuan akrab mereka. Muka Jongin tanpa disadari berubah.

"Eh,kamu kenapa Jongin?" tanya Yixing menyadari raut wajah Jongin yang berubah. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Berarti nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan hyung dong.." ucap Jongin merajuk. Yixing mengerjabkan mata. Iya juga ya,batin Yixing. Sedangkan Tao terkikik kecil. Oh,putranya sudah punya teman baru.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut,Dokter Park akan menjadi dokter prbadi kita sayang.." ucap Tao. Yixing dan Jongin berteriak senang. Mungkin mereka lupa,jika dokter pribadi mereka sekarang dokter Park. Lalu dimana dokter Kim? Yixing sejenak lupa. Ya dia lupa,lupa bertanya. Dimana keluarga dokter Kim sekarang?

.

.

.

Tutt.. Tuutt.. Tuut...

_Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar area,silahkan hubungin beberapa saat nanti_.

BRAK

Yixing membanting hanphonenya. Sungguh betapa bodohnya dia. Mengapa dia tadi tidak bertanya dokter Kim sekarang dimana? Mengapa dengan senang hati ia berteriak kegirangan saat ibunya mengumumkan dokter pribadi mereka diganti?

Bahkan Joonmyun hyung tak memberinya alamat rumah ataupun nomor telepon yang dapat dihubunginya. Sungguh mengenaskan.

"Joonmyun hyung~ hyung dimana~?" lirih Yixing. Kepalanya terasa pening. Seharusnya ia tak boleh menangis. Dokter Park bilang ia harus mengontrol emosinya.

"Bahkan hyung tidak bilang hyung dimana.." ucap Yixing. Kemana sahabat yang disayanginya itu? Kemana sahabat yang selalu disampingnya itu? Kemana?

Yixing memeluk guling yang ada disampingnya lalu berbaring dikasur. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dia memang bodoh,tapi dia sadar,jika dia terus-terusan menangis dan bertanya-tanya seperti ini bisa-bisa dia drop lagi. Yixing tetap menggumamkan nama Joonmyun. Terus menggumamkan hingga rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan membuatnya tertidur.

Dia bahkan tak tahu sedari tadi kedua orangtuanya melihat keadaannya. Dengan perlahan Tao membuka pintu kamar putranya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Kris dengan suara khasnya. Tao mendelik. Hell,bisa-bisa anaknya terbangun karena suara ayahnya itu. Tao tidak menjawab,dia justru menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya tanda meminta Kris untuk diam. Kris mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tao menaiki tempat tidur anaknya dan tidur memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. Pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Sedangkan Kris hanya duduk di tepi ranjang. Sepasang anak ibu yang terilihat sama. Sifat Tao dan Yixing hampir sama. Lucu,menggemaskan,dan cukup baik,ya cukup. Jika sedang berkumpul seperti ini,Kris jadi berangan memiliki anak lagi,mungkin saja bisa bersifat seperti dirinya. Namun,mereka takut,jika mereka memiliki momongan lagi,Yixing merasa kurang kasih sayang.

Sejak mengetahui penyakit Yixing,mereka memfokuskan perhatian pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Gege~ sebenarnya kemana keluarga dokter Kim? Yixing pasti kangen dengan temannya yang sering bermain bersamanya itu." Ucap Tao.

"Mereka pergi ke Jepang. Namun tepatnya aku tidak tau juga,Taozi. Bicara soal teman,sepertinya Jongin,anak Chanyeol bisa menjadi pengganti Joonmyun." Ucap Kris. Tao mendelik.

"Ani... tidak bisa gege~ posisi teman hanya bisa ditambah,bukan diganti~" ucap Tao.

"Wae? Kan bisa saja"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa,aku tahu perasaan Yixing!" ucap Tao sedikit merajuk.

Nahkan benar? Sifat mereka sama,batin Kris.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang. Demi apapun yang merasukinya. Dia menceritakan kisahnya dengan teman masa kecilnya itu kepada Yixing? . sungguh apa yang Yixing lakukan hingga bisa membuat Jongin yang dingin dan terkesan badboy ini menjadi anak penurut dan ramah.

Kenapa ya? Hahaha ada apasih denganku,pikir Jongin.

Jongin akui Yixing begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Sesuatu di masa lalu yang...

Entahlah bisa dikatakan bagus atau buruk

Karena.. Yixing begitu mirip dengan..

Teman masa kecilnya

Jongin jadi merasa punya pengganti teman masa kecilnya itu.

Ya,pengganti.

.

.

.

"Hai Yixing hyung.. hehe". Yixing terkejut melihat teman barunya berdiri di depannya. Sejak kapan Jongin mengetahui alamat rumahnya.

"Kok..kamu bisa disini?" tanya Yixing masih dengan kebingungannya. Jongin justru hanya memberi cengiran khasnya.

"Hehehe.. ayahku kan tau hyung..hehe" ucap Jongin. Ah iya,paboya Yixing,runtuk Yixing dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Yixing lupa kalau ayah Jongin itu dokter pribadinya.

"Ah iyaya.. lalu kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yixing. Yixing terlihat masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"aku.. hehe..aku.. aku hanya ingin bermain ke rumah hyung saja. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Jongin. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya.

"oo..tentu saja boleh.."ucapnya. jongin memekik senang.

"hyung.. kau terlihat kacau" ucap Jongin melihat keadaan Yixing. Tak terlalu buruk sih. Hanya rambut acak-acakan,baju juga acak-acakan,matanya terlihat sembap seperti habis menangis,suaranya sedikit serak.

"Apa yang habis kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"A-aku? Apa..ehm.." ucap Yixing terlihat bingung. Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"kau habis menangis ya hyung?" tebak Jongin. Jongin rasa Yixing belum berkaca pagi ini.

"Aniyaa.." ucap Yixing sedikit sebal. Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia mirip...

Teman masa kecilku.. sangat mirip,batin Jongin. Jongin berharap tak ada rasa baru dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Whoa.. How? Jelek? Gak ngefeel? MAAFKAN SAYA .-.V

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek, heeriztator, anisagalih54, NaraYunJae, ChenMinDongsaeng14, Guest, kodok terbang, byunbebek, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, nur991fah, Cho Rai Sa, younlaycious88, , diya1013, AquariisBlue, Ying Mei Kim, exindira, heerinsslayeol, BabyMoonLay, BabyKorea, heeriztator, , the-dancing-petals**., **ryanryu, rizqibilla, lovara, AquariisBlue, anisagalih54 ,NaraYunJae**

THANKS JUGA YANG SUDAH FAV DAN FOLLOW CERITA GAJE INI

THANKS BUAT READER

DAN MAAF KALO GAK KETULIS DIATAS ._.V


End file.
